


gotta get down on

by pium_poetam



Category: 4chan greentext
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta get down on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unnamed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188815) by unknown. 



Original - http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Funny_9b675d_2190185.jpg

 

 

11111111111111test test

**Author's Note:**

> This was horribly rushed, and I apologise for all the horrible misrepresentations of kickboxing and american schools it doubtlessly has. Also sorry @the colouring, it is really not my area of expertise.


End file.
